gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Get It Right
Get It Right is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel with the New Directions Girls singing backup vocals. Quinn inspires this song with her lecture to Rachel about her relationship with Finn, regarding the fact that, by holding on to a desperate hope to achieve a fairy tale romance with Finn, she would never "get it right". The song is the opening number for the New Directions setlist. Rachel sings with Brittany and Tina as backup. She looks at Finn during the performance as Quinn overlooks Finn while he watches her. After the bridge, all the girls come onto the stage as backup. It is written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, and Nikki Anders, but in the episode, Rachel is the composer of this ballad, which she dedicates to Finn. Lyrics Rachel: What have I done I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel with Tina and Brittany: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel with Tina and Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care New Directions Girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel with New Directions Girls: All that you touch tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Oh, how many times will it take? Rachel: To get it right To get it right Trivia *This is Rachel's fourth original song, third aired one; her first being My Headband, the second is Only Child and, third, Back in My Arms (cut from Original Song). *Rachel got the idea of the title and inspiration from Quinn in Original Song; during a confrontation about Finn, Quinn shouts at Rachel saying she 'will never get it right'. *Finn is shown to be almost mesmerized while Rachel sings this song. *Rachel wrote this song doing everything Finn had previously told her about how to improve her songwriting, as she accessed the 'hard' pain. *The second solo Rachel has performed at a competition. The first was Don't Rain On My Parade in Sectionals. Gallery Getright.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg GIRRachel.jpg Rachelsad.gif getitright-Glee.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Original Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two